A text display is an electronic display device that is capable of presenting display data, such as text or even simple graphic characters, to users or customers. Text displays may be used in a machine such as a printer, a clock (e.g., a clock radio, a wristwatch), a refrigerator, an electronic thermometer, and variable-message signs (e.g., departure boards, intelligent transportation systems).